


One Shots

by belizafryler



Series: She's Everything To Me [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belizafryler/pseuds/belizafryler





	1. Chapter 1

Baden Gold was bored. His mama and papa were still asleep, or cuddling more'n likely. But he didn't mind being alone for awhile, it gave him time to reflect on his life. Now that he was almost ten years old, he decided that it was time he fell in love like his Papa did with his Mama. Because, why would he want to wait until he was ancient like them when he could _now_?

Baden thought about all his friends. Who of them would make a worthy mate for him? There was Grace Madden, his Papa's friend Jefferson's daughter. But no, she wouldn't do. She didn't really like him. There was also Gretel, who could work. But who really stood out to him, was young Emma Nolan. So he decided that Emma would be his true love, and that they could live together happily ever after. Just like his mama and papa.

"Hey Bae-Bae." Baden looked up from the couch as he heard his mama's voice.   
"Hi mama," he stated. "Guess what?" he asked her.  
"Hmm?" she bustled about in the kitchen, starting to prepare breakfast for he and his papa.  
"I'm going to ask Emma Nolan to be my girlfriend at school tomorrow." he announced, getting up on the island stool.  
His mama froze when he said the word _girlfriend_ as if it had cooties. She was clearly wondering when he had stopped believing girls had cooties.  
"Uhm?" She stammered. "That's great, honey, just make sure you really like her, yeah? And you know how to treat a lady." She didn't ask that, she reminded him.  
"Like a princess," Baden nodded. "I know mama, but I really like Emma." he said. "How do I tell Papa?" he asked her.  
"I'll tell him for you, if you want. But I'd secure Emma's grace before you tell your father, you know, make sure he doesn't have a heart attack for no reason." Mama replied.  
Baden nodded. "I'm going to ask Mr. Nolan if I can ask her out today," he announced.  
Mama whirled around then. "Oh, Bae," she sighed happily. "You're going to ask his permission?" she cooed, coming around the island to pull her son into her arms.  
"Well, didn't Papa ask your Papa's permission?" Bae asked.  
Well, no. But Belle wasn't about to tell him that. "Of course," she lied smoothly.


	2. Chapter 2

Nick was nervous. No, that was an understatement. He didn't know how to relay how nervous he was. He had to ask two very important people a very important question. The ring in his pocket itched to be worn by Belle, but he knew that he had to ask Baden first. No matter how much he adored Belle, he could have second-guesses about wanting her to be around absolutely _forever..._

So Nick went to Baden's room and knocked on his door. "Baden, bud, can you open up?" he cajoled his son into opening the door.  
"Hi papa. What's up?" the nine year old asked. Nick stepped into his son's room and shut the door behind him, careful not to wake Belle up.  
"I need to ask you something, munchkin," Nick said nervously, fidgeting with his hands.  
"Sure. What's up?" Bae asked again, ready for his father to get to the point.  
"I want to ask Belle to marry me," he said in an undertone. He didn't quite know how well Belle's hearing worked. But he wasn't taking a risk. He pulled the ring out of his pocket and showed it to his son. "Are you okay with that?" he asked softly.  
Baden put his hand to his chin, pretending to think for a few moments that almost killed Nick.   
"Of course I am, papa. Belle's been my mother since I was six. She was there with my nightmares, and more importantly, she helped me face them and make me not afraid anymore. If anyone deserves to be made an official part of this family, it's her." Baden said, making Nick wonder why Belle wasn't his biological mother.  
"You sound wise beyond your years, son," Nick teased. "Just like Belle." he added fondly. He put the ring back in his pocket and nodded. Thanks, Baden." he murmured, pulling his son into an embrace.

~-~ a few hours later ~-~ 

Nick was supposed to wait for Belle to come home from the library, and then ask her. But he was getting more and more nervous and Baden noticed that. "Papa," Baden said. "Go get her. You can put the ring in her favourite book and everything," he encouraged his father.  
Nick smiled broadly. "What a wonderful idea, son," he said with a smile. He went into his shared room with Belle and grabbed her favourite book from her bedside table. He put the ring smack in the middle of the book, and then began to walk out the door. Before he closed the door, though, he turned and said: "Bae, you're sure?"   
Bae rolled his eyes. "If you don't, I'll ask her myself." he warned.  
"Fine, fine. Gods, Baden. I didn't think you had a thing for your mother." Nick teased.  
Baden turned bright red. "PAPA!" he shrieked as his father closed the door.

~-~ skip the car ride there ~-~ 

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Belle asked as Nick came into view.   
"I just realised you forgot something," Nick said softly, handing her the book.  
She carefully took the book, cradling it gently. "My mum's book... I don't take this with me anywhere. You know that." Belle said questioningly.  
"Open it." Nick said quietly, walking over to her and crossing behind the counter. He got down on one knee while she focused on opening the book carefully.  
The ring fell out, and she bent to pick it up without thinking. "Nick?" she asked shakily as she realised what it was. "What's this?" she asked.  
"Yours, if you'll have it. Me." Nick whispered, taking the ring and her hand in both of his. "Belle French, I have loved you since before I knew you. You are my sun, my moon, and all of my stars. You have made me a better man, a better father for our son. You don't understand quite how much I love you, and you never will, for this is something that can't be topped. And Belle," he continued. "I can't imagine my life without you. Ever since the shop, I knew you were the one. I knew you were going to become my wife, some day. And now, if you're willing and ready, that day will be soon." he finished.  
Belle was shaking as she pulled him up off of his knee and into her arms, crying. "Oh, Nick.." she whispered through her tears. "Wai- Wait. What does Baden think?" she asked, ready to put the whole thing off for her son.  
"He's ready for you to be an official part of the family, love, and so am I. You're already official in every way that counts, we just need this to make you unable to run away," Nick answered, teasingly.  
"Yes." Belle said, grabbing his hands shakily. He slid the ring on her finger, asking, "Yes?"  
"Yes, Nick. I love you, and I can't wait to marry you." she said, kissing him on the mouth.  
"I love you. I loved you before I met you." he growled into her mouth. 


End file.
